白哉の小さい姫Byakuya's little princess
by azalea-chan
Summary: what happens when Byakuya discovers that he does have living Kuchiki relatives, which happen to be a small child? Fun and teasing bya! no pairing
1. Reiko Kuchiki

**Byakuya no chisaihime**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I do own reiko and the general plot. :D

Authors note: This chapter is really kinda dry, so if you really don't need to know how a child ends up at Kuchiki manor and just want amusing Bya situations, then just go to the next chapter. :D

* * *

"Otousan!" a childish and bubbly voice called as the door to the sixth division office swung open a crack and a diminutive figure squeezed her way through. The red-haired fukutaichou of the sixth division watched with wide-eyed disbelief as the rosy cheeked and raven haired child scanned the room in slight confusion. Silver gray eyes soon lit up as she launched herself over the table at the only other person in the office- the sixth division taichou himself. 

OooOooOoooOo

"A child you say?" The Kuchiki's dignified voice questioned, a slightly arched brow the only indication of his surprise, for wide-eyes were simply too undignified an expression for a Kuchiki, and were to be avoided at all costs. The old advisor gave him yet another nod before speaking up.

"To be more accurate sir, she is but an infant," his low and subdued voice replied. His brows furrowed ever so slightly at the statement as he swiftly weighed the pros and cons of the situation. Or to put it simply- he attempted to decide whether five years of being woken up by an infants cries was worth liberation from having to produce an heir for the Kuchiki household.

"Can I safely assume that you are absolutely certain that this child is a Kuchiki?" he asked, grey eyes resting on the servant. The Kuchiki advisor did not so much as twitch under his master's weighty gaze, having long grown accustomed to it.

"Absolutely, Kuchiki-sama-we have already completed a blood test. She's most definitely a Kuchiki," the white-haired old man assured.

The Kuchiki pursed his lips at the sentence from his graying advisor. "One last enquiry-Where and how did you find her?" his deadpan voice asked, stony eyes fixed on the elderly man.

"Well, Kuchiki-sama's grandmother's sister's granddaughter arranged a meeting with me a few days ago, imploring us to take the child in, as she was no longer able to take care of the child," he begun slowly, diplomatically neglecting to inform the Kuchiki heir that he had mentioned the meeting a few days ago, only to be somewhat unceremoniously brushed off and dismissed. His wrinkle surrounded eyes noted the barest hint of chagrin cross his master's face.

"And I was unaware that I had another living relation that was a Kuchiki because?" his eerily emotionless voice asked.

"She chose to live in seclusion, away from the Kuchiki name till recently," He explained, no longer frazzled by his master's temper. The Kuchiki's brows relaxed slightly as he contemplated the consequences. His stormy grey eyes finally reopened to rest on his advisor.

"Where is she?" he asked in a voice that could only be described as reluctant.

There was an oppressive silence between the two men for a while before a child's ear splitting wail cut through the thick silence. The noble winced inwardly, resisting the urge to cover his ears, as he had a sinking feeling that this was only a small taste of what was to come. After a long minute of wailing that continually increased in volume, a female servant finally appeared, gingerly carrying what closely resembled a cacophonic bundle of cloth.

The Kuchiki stared openly at the infant, unconsciously biting his inner cheek in an attempt to maintain his renowned emotionless countenance. He could feel his irritation rising as he eyed how awkwardly the servant was carrying the infant. Resisting the urge to let out an exasperated noise, he approached the child. Lightly muscled arms, clad in white sleeves stretched towards the infant, taking the cloth bundle out of the servants grasp. He spent a few moments adjusting the child comfortably in his arms before beginning to rock her in a surprisingly rehearsed movement. For once, he was actually glad for the many visits he had paid to the infants in Rukongai with Hisana.

He found himself waggling a finger in front of her. "Just being petty and pampered aren't we?" he reprimanded softly. She let out a happy gurgle, watching him with silver eyes tinged with grey.

"Does she have a name?" he asked, not glancing at his advisor who was struggling to maintain a smooth expression.

"No sir," he finally choked out in an obviously restrained tone.

The Kuchiki heir arched a finely shaped brow. "Very well then, does Reiko Kuchiki sit well with you?" he addressed, not to his advisor, but to the small child, in so a serious a tone that it was almost comical. Yet Reiko giggled giving her guardian what could almost be considered a nod of consensus. The Kuchiki's lips curved upwards ever so slightly.

OooOooOoooOo

For what he was sure was at least the twenty sixth time that night, the Kuchiki found himself forcing sleep deprived eyes open as he got out of his bed, bare feet meeting the cold wooden floor silently as he shunpoed towards the other end of the Kuchiki manor. He was beginning to regret having decided to give Reiko a room at the other end of the manor, for not only could he still hear her cries, but he seemed to be the only one who was capable of doing so, for on all the other twenty five occasions, he had met on one else on their way to calm her. Not that they would have been much help, since she seemed to have decided to be particularly attached to him, and refused to be calmed by anyone else.

The Kuchiki came to an abrupt stop in front of her room, sliding the wooden doors open. Her crying ceased almost instantly the moment he entered the room as he instantly concocted a string of bombardic insults. She giggled as he approached the cradle. He had stood firm against arrancars, bounts, his own fukutaichou, Yamamoto-dono, and even his own sister. Yet here he was letting an infant of barely three months twist him around her finger so easily. "Go to sleep," he ordered. She smiled a look of innocent defiance. He had, as limited as it was, enough experience to comprehend that she clearly wanted to be "pampered" to sleep.

"This. Is. The. Very. Last. Time." He muttered murderously. She smiled, and shutting small eyelids, she snuggled against him gently. He began a slow pacing around the room, patting her gently on the back, and humming the strains of an old song in a barely audible tone. It seemed to be enough for Reiko who soon settled down.

Five minutes later and forty rounds around the room found him finally placing a sleeping and lightly snoring Reiko back into her cot. His muscles suddenly tensed and he whirled around.

"You know, a baby isn't really the best accessory for you," a highly amused voice remarked throatily as a lithe figure dislodged herself from the window where she hung upside down, and dropped lightly to her feet.

"Yoruichi," he greeted, showing no reaction at all in regards to her comment.

"Cute kid. I never knew that you and Hisana reached that stage already in the time you had together. But surely she should be more mature," the tanned figure remarked, indigo hair leaning forward as she peeked over the cradle at the small form.

"She is not my daughter. And I do not see how Hisana and my affairs involve you," he replied coolly.

Yoruichi's brow rose an inch. "She resembles you a lot. Just add a kenseikan, falling fringe, and a death-by-Senbonzakura-to-all-who-incur-my-wrath look, and she'll be perfect," Yoruichi mused, gesturing with her hands. The Kuchiki sniffed haughtily but did not reply.

"Her name is Reiko Kuchiki," he informed nonchalantly.

"Reiko. Pretty name. I'm surprised you didn't call her Hisana though," she teased in a tone of false innocence.

The Kuchiki snorted delicately. "Not everybody is as crude in naming a child as you are. And then, I'm pretty sure the child would be named Kisuke Urahara," he shot back to the amusement of the older woman who laughed appreciatively.

"Not bad, bya-bo. You've improved. Anyway, I have somewhere better to be. Say hi to Reiko for me. Ja," she replied calmly, before leaping out of the window in a cat like manner.

The taichou watched, no longer surprised by her sudden exits. He glanced into the shadows of the night for a while more before proceeding to shut the window tight. Striding past Reiko's cradle, he shut the door and shunpoed back to his warm and inviting bed.

* * *

Authors note: Hello! I hoped you enjoyed that! I've always toyed with the idea of putting bya with an infant, because it's ever so amusing. Anyway, i think this will be the first and last chapter in a proper story format. The rest of the chapters will probably be like short clips from their life, from different periods of Reiko's age, so don't be surprised if one moment she's an infant and the next she's a grown child studying in the shinigami academy. Also, i promise that the next few chapters will be WAAAYY more fun :D Finally, Review oK! 


	2. black marker lines

**Byakuya no chisaihime**

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I do own reiko and the general plot. :D

"Otousan!" a childish and bubbly voice called as the door to the sixth division office swung open a crack and a diminutive figure squeezed her way through. The red-haired fukutaichou of the sixth division watched with wide-eyed disbelief as the rosy cheeked and raven haired child scanned the room in slight confusion. Silver gray eyes soon lit up as she launched herself over the table at the only other person in the office- the sixth division taichou himself.

"Why are you here Reiko?" he asked in a monotonous tone, grey eyes resting on the small girl in his arms, who was staring at him with a thoughtful smile which soon turned to a pout.

"Otousan. You're faking it again," she scolded childishly. His eyebrow rose questioningly as he shifted her onto his knee.

"You're pretending to be angry when I can tell from your eyes that you're e-e…" she frowned. "What was that word again…Elated!" she happily pointed out. The Kuchiki's lips twitched upwards in the barest hint of a smile. Renji, by then, had regained some part of his vocal ability. Or at least the part that enabled him to swear.

"Bloody Fking hell," he whispered in an awe struck tone, as Reiko's wide and silver eyes turned to her guardian questioningly yet again.

"Otousan! Why can that uncle say that when I can't?" she sulked. Byakuya was already glaring potentially fatal daggers at his fukutaichou, wide hands covering his ward's ears protectively, lest his fukutaichou dare commit the same error yet again.

"You. Will. Not. Swear. In. Front. Of. Reiko. Ever. Again," he growled, his words dripping with malice. The fukutaichou ran a hand through his fiery hair sheepishly.

"Eh… Taichou, is she ya… uh well… daugh-" he was silenced mid sentence by yet another hazardous glare.

"Definitely not." He contradicted with a scowl, eradicating all wrong thoughts from his fukutaichou's mind as he let Reiko slide of his lap.

"Ne, Nii-san, why is your hair so long? Are you sure you're not a nee-san? Because Minako-sensei said that only nee-san's keep long hair. And why is it so bright? It looks like an…. Ichigo!" she declared proudly, tugging at said long strands, from her position on his table.

"I'm not the one with hair like an Ichigo! That's Kurosaki, you brat-ah, I mean, Reiko! And besides, who says guys can't keep long hair? Your 'tousans hair ain't that short either," he protested, his face turning an interesting shade as Reiko continued her curious investigation.

"Also, nii-san, where are your eyebrows? And why did you take a black marker and draw on yourself? You must be a bad boy. Minako-sensei always scolds me when I write on myself, and she gives me a time out. You should have a time-out too!" she reprimanded seriously to a sputtering Renji Abarai whose face was threatening to turn the same crimson as his hair.

The sixth division captain's eyes danced with amusement at the actions of his small ward, as he petite fingers traced the dark markings of his fukutaichou's tattoos eagerly, while he attempted to swat her hands away.

"Nii-san, nii-san! Can I have some of your hair to show Minako sensei?" Reiko asked, clinging on to his back and running her own hand through his hair.

"Reiko. That's enough. Does your sensei know that you have come here?" the Kuchiki heir asked, deciding that it would be best to bring her actions to an end before he ended up smiling in public. Reiko let out a small sigh, but obediently slid off the red-haired teen and ran back into his lap, resting against him, her small fingers playing with the pleats of his robe.

"Eto. I think she would have found out that I'm gone by now, since there was a whole crowd of servants chasing me," she innocuously remarked, eyeing him with wide, silver eyes. The Kuchiki bit back a sigh as he absentmindedly wrapped an arm around her small form and pulled her nearer to prevent her from sliding off or running away. Renji watched his taichous gentle actions with suspicion and wonder.

"Ah…taichou, don't mind me asking, but how is she related to ya?" he asked, eyeing the small girl as she amused herself by playing with the strands of his taichous hair that she could reach, and tracing the neat pleats of his yukata.

"My grandmother's sister's granddaughter's daughter," he replied calmly, his attention already back to his paperwork.

"'tousan, can I wear a kenseikan too when I grow up?" Reiko asked, touching her own ebony black tresses.

"When you grow up," he replied calmly, ignoring his fukutaichou who was busy searching for a video camera.

"And will 'tousan help me draw black marker lines on my forehead like akaikami-nii san (red haired older brother)?" Reiko asked keenly, touching her own forehead.

"Those aren't black marker lines, squirt!" the fukutaichou growled from behind his newly found video camera.

"No. It's unbecoming of a Kuchiki," the noble answered calmly, not bothering to correct her on that point, preferring to hear his fukutaichou's tattoos being termed 'black maker lines'. There was silence for a moment.

Finally: "If I can't have black marker lines, 'tousan, then can I shave my eyebrows?" Reiko asked mildly.

Authors note: Yup, I've started with the more random, and fun to write parts :D I hope you liked this chapter. It was amusing to write, especially Renji, wanting so much to shut Reiko up, but being unable to do so because she's his taichou's kid. Review ok:D


	3. Reiko and Yachiru

Byakuya no chisaihime

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I do own Reiko and the general plot. :D

Authors note: OMG! i'm so sorry for posting the wrong chapter!

* * *

"BYAKU-CHAN!!!" a voice two octaves too high and extremely bubbly announced as the pink hair fukutaichou bounded into the sixth division office, only to come to a sharp halt upon noting the raven haired girl sitting on the taichous knee, staring curiously at her.

"'tousan, who's she?" Reiko asked curiously, eyeing the figure that seemed to be around her age, only, she was in black robes. Did that make her a Shinigami?

"Kusaji Yachiru. She's the fukutaichou of the eleventh division," the elder Kuchiki explained wryly. He had always wondered what would occur when the two met. He just hoped it wasn't more chaos.

"Oh." Was Reiko's simple reply as her stormy grey eyes took in the figure for awhile before she slid off Byakuya's knee, and walked up to the fukutaichou.

"Hi, I'm Reiko. Why is your hair pink?" Reiko greeted bluntly with a smile.

"I'm Yachiru. And I don't know," Yachiru replied in an equally childish manner, but smiling as widely as Reiko as well while the taichou took in the interaction with interest. There was silence for awhile as the two small figures drank in each other, apparently attempting to come to a conclusion about each other.

"Do you like candy?" Yachiru asked seriously. Reiko's reply was a nod, gray eyes equally grave.

"Do you like rabbits?" Reiko interrogated, only to get another serious nod from the fukutaichou, before both beamed.

"Can you go and play?" Yachiru asked eagerly, having found what she considered a "soul mate".

"'tousan, can I?" Reiko pleaded a coy expression on her face. One which she knew her guardian would never and could never refuse.

"Go ahead. Be back at the manor by six," he dismissed casually, already returning to his paper work as the two small figures squeezed out the door, their small and light footsteps echoing softly down the corridor as they met the wooden floor.

OooOoooOooo

"KEN-CHAN, LOOK WHO I MET!!" the bubblegum pink fukutaichou yelled at the top of her lungs as she entered the eleventh division office at shunpo pace, Reiko being dragged behind her.

The scarred taichou barely glanced up from his sword which he was cleansing of dried blood. He was more than used by now to his small fukutaichou's habit of dragging the most random people into their office. Yet his brow rose slightly as his eyes drank in the small figure which was doubled over panting, and dressed in a normal yukata.

"Where'd ya find her?" Zaraki asked, rubbing the blade of his sword.

"This is Reiko! Byaku-chan's daughter! We're best friends!" Yachiru announced proudly to her taichou.

"Kuchiki's daughter? Who knew he had it in him…" Zaraki mused; the bells in his hair tinkling as he bent down to get a better look at the diminutive figure which was staring brazenly at him with gray eyes.

"So, what's a Kuchiki like ya doin here?" he asked, not entirely expecting an answer, if she were to be in anyway like his fukutaichou.

"Why do you wear bells in your hair juichibantaichou-san (eleventh division captain-san)? How do you put them on? Why don't they fall? Will you help me wear bells in my hair? Do you have purple ones?" Reiko asked in one breath, completely disregarding his previous question.

"Exactly like Yachiru," he sighed. "You can just call me Ken-Chan. Go play with Yachiru and don't bug me," he sent away boredly, turning his attention back to his sword.

"Ken-Chan! Will you take Reiko and me on a ride?" Yachiru asked, bounding around.

"Ken-Chan! Can I touch your sword? Why does it have so much blood on it? Why do you not have a lot of paperwork to do like tousan?" Reiko added, curiously tiptoeing to get a glance at the sharp blade. The taichou cursed as the tip of his blade cut his finger. He was never going to get any work done this way. With a grumble, he picked up the two small figures with ease, depositing them onto his shoulder.

"Two rounds around Sereitei only, okay Yachiru." He warned through gritted teeth before setting off at an untraceable pace amidst the joyous cheers of both children, and the soft jingling of his bells.

OooOoooOooo

It took more than two rounds to tire out the two hyperactive kids.

To be more exact, it took ten rounds before they were willing to get off, and let Yachiru bring Reiko around Sereitei, leaving Zaraki in peace to clean his sword. Of course, a tour around Sereitei by Yachiru could only comprise of so many things.

Like attacking Ikkaku's head with permanent pink markers, trying to get the two feathers off Yumichika's eyes, asking Hitsugaya about hair gel, offering him so much candy to the point where he even asked Matsumoto if she would just drag them to a pub and get them drunk, begging for an endless amount of candy from Jushirou Ukitake, painting Kurotsuchi's mask a cherry pink with bright yellow flowers and chappies, finding Yamamoto, and clinging on to his beard as he walked around.

It also compromised of drawing more lines on Renji Abarai, stealing Kira's hair gel, and giggling as he blindly chased them around the court of pure souls.

"'Tousan, I'm home!" Reiko announced proudly as she strode into her custodian's study room. The elder Kuchiki took a look at her…

…And almost gagged as he took in the dark black marker lines that adorned her forehead, zigzagging around. Her black hair that usually fell to her shoulder was spiked up explosively to resemble a certain taichou, and was tipped with amethyst bells.

"Reiko. What exactly did you do with Yachiru today?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

Reiko simply gave him a sheepish yet satisfied smile.

* * *

Authors note: YAY! This wasn't as fun, but I had to introduce her to Yachiru somehow. Review kaes 


	4. Crying

Byakuya no chisaihime

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I do own Reiko and the general plot. :D

Her lower lip trembled violently, silver eyes downcast with fear as she squirmed further into the small and dark corner, whimpering softly as she curled into a ball.

For the first time in his life, the Kuchiki found himself swearing-out loud. Now that the uncontrollable rush of rage and fury had evaporated, he was beginning to feel a certain amount of regret for what he had done. Undeniably, he had derived a certain amount of perverse pleasure from his intense verbal spar with a certain taichou, but now, looking at her fear filled countenance staring up at him…

He bit back a sigh, and satisfied himself with tightening his grip on the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"Reiko, he whispered hoarsely and somewhat uncertainly as he crouched down on one knee so that he was eye to eye with her. His actions seemed to further frighten her as she buried deeper into the corner, now freely sobbing out her fears.

"父さん。。。父さん。。。私は父さんが好きではない。父さんはこわい人です。とてもこわい。父さんの声は本当に大きいです。こわい。。好きではない ( I don't like daddy. Daddy's really scary. His voice is really loud. I don't like it.) " she murmured somewhat incoherently before burying her ebony head in small arms.

"Reiko. I'm not going to hurt you. Zaraki taichou was bad and deserved to be reprimanded. Do you understand?" he explained tiredly, reaching out a hand towards her.

"こわい。けんちゃんは悪くない人。父さんはこわいです (scary. Ken chans not a bad person. Daddy's scary)"she whispered unsurely, peering at him through fear clouded eyes.

He felt like committing verbal diarrhea again. Why did she have to be able to master paralogism so completely? Maybe he shouldn't have started her tutoring so early.

"Zaraki taichou…made a mistake. He has to be punished, like your sensei punishes you when you're wrong. If those who commit a wrongdoing are not punished, there will be bad people running around everywhere," he explained tiredly.

"しかし、私は美奈子先生が悪い人だと思う、( but I think Minako sensei is a bad person.)"Reiko protested, sniffing as she rubbed at already swollen and red eyes.

"I'm not Minako sensei and I won't punish you. Will you come out now?" he asked in a grating and weary voice.

She shook her head, tousled tresses falling to her shoulder.

"いいえ。父さんがこわい人だからです ( no. Daddy's scary.)"she stubbornly insisted. If not for her tear-stained cheeks, he would have suspected that she was doing this intentionally to spite him.

OooOoooOooo

This was exactly why an hour later the Kuchiki advisor found his master sitting outside the corner, in which soft breathing could be heard coming from. The Kuchiki heir was seated cross legged in the middle of the corridor, a small table stacked full of paper work in front of him, an expressionless look on his face as he filled in blank after blank.

A curt glare silenced the unasked question which promptly died in the old man's throat as he passed by as if he had seen nothing at all. The Kuchiki ground his teeth silently as he glanced sideways at the figure whose head was resting on her arms, eyes shut tiredly with her ebony hair falling to cover her cheeks.

Now that she was asleep, he no longer needed to deal with her resistance. There was, however, the problem of getting her out of there. He certainly could never and would never fit in there no matter how hard he tried. Not that he was going to even attempt to enter such a small gap.

He frowned for a moment before his grey eyes drifted to his zanpaktou, and his lips quirked upwards in an amused smirk. He had always thought that such a small corner was perfectly otiose and had no reason for existing in the Kuchiki manor anyway.

There was the sound of wood splintering, and moments later, the Kuchiki heir was walking down the corridor, a sleeping Reiko resting comfortably in his arms.

The Kuchiki advisor was on his way back to his room, a steaming cup of green tea clutched in his wrinkled hands, when his brown eyes caught sight of something that made him cease his steps. The graying old man frowned. He didn't remember there being such a large coven here before…

Authors note: xD this was pretty amusing. Does anybody know the name of the Kuchiki Advisor? I'm getting tired of calling him "the Kuchiki advisor" . oh and please correct my jap- I think I have tons of mistakes.


	5. kenseikans

Byakuya no chisaihime

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I do own Reiko and the general plot. :D I mean how many times do we need to say this? The day I own bleach, you will know, because, bya will fall in love with a nice oc, hitsu and hina would marry, and so would ichi and ru :D

* * *

The Kuchiki frowned at the mess of silken ebony hair in front of him, a heavy, ceramic hair piece of a soft pink shade dangling precariously from it. "Reiko, I really think you should try again." He finally remarked, skilled fingers undoing the kenseikan from the tangled weave, as the little girl ran a wooden brush through her raven tresses.

"Tousan, can you do it again?" she pleaded, clutching the pink hair pieces. The elder Kuchiki exhaled slowly, his patience fraying as his nimble fingers worked out his larger and heavier hairpiece, his own, equally black hair falling to cover his forehead.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" he asked for what was definitely the fifty-third time that morning, only to be met by the small child's stubborn shaking of her head.

"No, I need to learn it myself," she insisted. The Kuchiki couldn't help wondering how late he was going to be for the taichous meeting.

"Okay. We'll start from right to left. Take the kenseikan that's supposed to be on the lower right side, and taking this amount of hair, split it into four pieces, weave it through, the middle under the right, the left over the new middle…"

The small child followed with stumbling fingers for awhile, before… "Tousan! My hands are kind of tired…" she explained. The Kuchiki stifled a groan as long fingers released his own tresses and moved to take over hers instead as she let out a sigh of relief and massaged her arms, before re-arranging her hair and pouting.

"Tousan. I don't think I look good with my hair in a kenseikan this way. Can you just let me see that book that you have on wearing kenseikans?" she asked curiously, her head half-turned to face her custodian. The Kuchiki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who says I have a book on wearing kenseikans?" he growled through gritted teeth. Reiko frowned at his tone.

"Renji-nii san-What's wrong?" she asked curiously, turning to face the older Kuchiki that was struggling to keep a poker face.

"What other books did Renji say that I have?" he asked in a voice that hinted that the lieutenant had better run for his life.

"Uh…well… he said you had playboy, and… animes and… flowery romance novels and…. Pictures of Rangiku-nee san…" she trailed off, noting the bluish green vein that twitched ominously on her guardian's forehead. His fukutaichou was going to suffer an unnatural, premature death. Saying that to Reiko especially…

"Tousan-so you don't have a book on wearing kenseikans?" Reiko asked, squirming to turn to face him fully. He snorted delicately.

"I highly doubt a book like that even exists. I'll do your kenseikans for you today, and I'll teach you tonight. I have a taichou meeting now," and a fukutaichou to eviscerate he added silently. Reiko sighed wistfully.

"Ok, but you must remember to teach me tonight tousan," she warned. The Kuchiki heir gave a non-committal grunt as skilled hairs weaved in the heavy ceramic pieces. There was silence between them for awhile as the Kuchiki tightened the final weave and secured it within the Kenseikan.

"Ne, tousan, I just remembered. Why don't you let me wear your clip on kenseikans or your rubber kenseikans instead? They're easier to wear right?" she asked innocuously.

And with that, Renji Abarai was condemned to the eternal burning wrath of Kuchiki Taichou and two centuries worth of toilet cleaning duties.

* * *

Authors note: Bwaha. This was even more amusing. On the point of Reiko wearing kenseikans, I know I know-Bya only wear kenseikans because he is the HEAD of the Kuchiki household. But Reiko has to learn at some point right since she's the youngest member and will soon be head if and when bya dies right ( although I hope I will never live to see it) ? So why not start young? And for this fic, I'm making it that all Kuchiki household members have to wear a kenseikan. Why Rukia and Hisana didn't? Because they aren't Kuchiki's by blood. 


	6. racing

Byakuya no chisaihime

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I do own Reiko and the general plot. :D

Author's note: Some of bya's replies may be a little OOC due to being overly… mischievous? but I'll just attribute that to how much he dotes on Reiko kae. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

"Tousan!" Reiko's cheerful voice called as she bounded into the room cheerfully, causing the Kuchiki heir to look up from his work.

"Can I help you?" he asked formally, lifting the child into his lap.

"Ken-Chan always carries Yachiru around. Why don't you ever carry me around on your shoulder?" she pouted, silver-grey eyes wide and questioning.

The noble arched a finely shaped brow, amused by her random questions. "Did you ever ask?" he replied calmly. She frowned thoughtfully.

"No, demo, Yachiru-san never asks ken-chan either. She just jumps onto his shoulder," she reasoned in a childish tone.

"Have you ever tried jumping on my shoulder then?" The Kuchiki asked evenly. Reiko paused to recall before shaking her head.

"You're shoulders are too high for me to jump on," she admitted. A small smile twitched at the elder Kuchiki's lips.

"My, my, haven't you been deprived?" he remarked teasingly before picking her up and swinging her onto his back with ease, as Reiko laughed happily.

"One more thing tousan-Yachiru says then ken-chan is faster than you," Reiko informed mischievously.

OooOoooOooo

Moments later, Yamamoto Genryusai almost died of shock as one speeding white blur whizzed by, followed seconds later by another.

"Gomen Nasai! Old taichou-san!" two equally cheerful and high-pitched voices shouted at the top of their lungs as two small figures clung from the broad shoulders of their respective taichous, similar looks of artfully contrived innocence on their faces, adrenaline and joy dancing in their eyes.

* * *

Authors note: Yay. Bya racing Ken! Obviously Bya is WAAAAAY faster xD but yeah, it does feel a little ooc of bya, though I was trying my best not to do so. But heck. Like my teacher said: kids can control minds. Any suggestions as to what storylines you guys wanna see next? 


End file.
